An undesirable bivalved mollusc, Dreissena Polymorpha, commonly known as a Zebra mussel is infestating the Great Lakes and its tributaries. It is estimated that over the next ten years this Zebra mussel invasion may cost $2 billion to $5 billion. This problem is especially severe in Lake Erie.
The mussels attach and cluster firmly on the intake pipes and grating systems associated with water intakes. This is done by the mussels generating a tuft of fibers known as byssae, or byssal threads, which protrude through their hinged shell and attach to any subsurface with an adhesive secretion to tenaciously anchor them in place. Any firm surface will be colonized by the Zebra mussel including rock, metal grating, wood, glass and so forth. All that is required is for the surface to be hard. Thus the Zebra mussels adhere to the auxiliary equipment associated with water intake and cooling systems and firmly attach and then form large clusters and layers. This obviously ends up severely reducing the water flow. One utility company has been reported to have had a reduction in the water systems' intake capacity from 210 million gallons a day to 150 million gallons a day as a result of the attachment and clustering of the Zebra mussels. Another water department was incapacitated in December, 1989 because of a combination of ice and significantly reduced capacity of the water intake pipes resulting from Zebra mussel infestation.
This problem caused by Zebra mussels needs a solution.